


gold dust

by seagrey



Series: those crazy greeks [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	gold dust

loving you has made a midas of me  
golden bruises blooming on my breasts

i’m searching for you on my skin  
and less and less of me is flesh


End file.
